Scootaloo
Scootaloo was a pre-war pegasus mare and the Vice-President of Stable-Tec Corporation. History Pre-War As a filly, Scootaloo lived in Ponyville, and was a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a small club she formed with her best friends, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. As a mare, she went on to found Red Racer, a corporation centered around the production of scooters, children's wagons, and other similar toys. It was rumored that Red Racer was a front for various black ops projects. During the War Throughout the course of the war, she would become a founding member of Stable-Tec Corporation, along with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. She developed a certain distaste for the Stable experiments during this time. While all three shared some regrets and sorrow over starting these experiments, it seems to come in most strongly from Scootaloo. The first pegasus to follow in Rainbow Dash's hoofsteps by abandoning the isolationist post-event pegasus community was Scootaloo. At the time of the Megaspell detonation, Scootaloo was being treated for a broken wing at the Hanovaerian pegasus clinic, an injury she had received during an accident while practicing for GALLoPS. Post-War At some point following the detonation, Scootaloo ventured below the cloud layer to check on her friends and the state of the world below. Recognizing the danger she was in by being exposed to the megaspell's radioactive snow and green air, she recorded an audio file on her PipBuck to store in the Rock of Destiny. She described how Sweetie Belle was made Overmare of Stable 2, and, though it was only a short distance from where Scootaloo was recording, it was not worth trying to get in since she would contaminate the stable. Scootaloo recalls how the leaders of the pegasus community (what developed to be the Grand Pegasus Enclave later on) told pegasus citizens that the cloud curtain over Equestria would keep radiation and pollution from contaminating the pegasus cities above. Anyone who ventured below would be branded over their cutie mark with a scarred imitation of Rainbow Dash's cloud and lightning bolt cutie mark. As Scootaloo was exiled, she coined the moniker Dashite, saying she was proud of the similar choice Rainbow Dash made. In the recording, Scootaloo begins to cough violently and stops talking for some time, she reveals to the listener there was a shack she had traced Rainbow Dash to, and has reason to believe that Rainbow Dash was at the time either living or had recently lived there. Scootaloo stores the location in her PipBuck, saying she would wait at the shack for Rainbow Dash in case she returns. She wanted Rainbow Dash to know that not all pegasi were isolationist, and that she was not alone. In the conversation following Littlepip listening to the PipBuck message from Scootaloo, Calamity reveals that he had buried a pegasus skeleton at Rainbow Dash's Shack. He figured that if Rainbow Dash made it back to the shack, there would have been two. Judging by the coughing on the recording, it is more likely that Scootaloo finally died due to exposure to toxic air than from radiation exposure. Traits Appearance Scootaloo was an orange pegasus mare with a purple mane and light purple eyes. Her cutie mark is never revealed during the story. Personality In her youth, Scootaloo had always been a rather skittish and energetic young pegasus who idolized Rainbow Dash. She grew to be a self-confident mare who was willing to protect others through a strong sense of justice and selflessness. Skills and Abilities Rather extraordinary architectural capabilities. In Side Stories Wasteland Jewel In Wasteland Jewel, Scootaloo appears frequently in the Memory orbs viewed by Ruby Starlight as she had paid a visit to facilities around Neigh Orleans and the Badlands. She seemed to have been raised in an orphanage and is implied to be flightless, but very little else is known about her actions around Neigh Orleans. It was also revealed that Scootaloo had set up Ruby's home Stable of Stable 26 to develop a new society from the ground up as her pet project. Survivor's Guilt Ten years after the events of Fallout: Equestria, Scootaloo is discovered to still be alive after having been found in a Stasis Pod by scavengers. She sets out into the Wasteland in order to try and find a place for herself in the new world. She was stated to have a husband and daughter during her time above the clouds and starts searching for any surviving descendants. She's also revealed to have been adopted by Rainbow Dash during a trip to Stable 13, its implied that her memory had become strained because of a botched Memory Orb spell. She eventually finds her descendant Serenity living in the Crystal Wasteland. Notes and Trivia *Scootaloo made the instructional recordings that Overstallions/Mares received. *She was loyal to Rainbow Dash and her ideals, and followed her example when she left the Enclave. *She died near Rainbow Dash's shack. *Serenity from Heroes owns a customized Scootaloo toy called Scootaborg. Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Dashite Category:Pegasus ponies